watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. Weapons The page Weapons has insufficient information compared to Weapons in Watch Dogs. Therefore, two pages based on weapons is not needed. NinjaFatGuy (talk) 17:36, April 20, 2014 (UTC) :I'm just going to redirect it instead. Just like I did redirecting Signal Jamming. ---TacticalMaster (talk) 17:50, April 20, 2014 (UTC) 92FS 92-FS > 92FS NinjaFatGuy (talk) 00:29, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :Redirected, just in case people are too lazy to type in the dash. ---TacticalMaster (talk) 00:37, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Barrett M107 M107 > Barrett M107 NinjaFatGuy (talk) 00:45, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :Redirecting it. Randomized (wall) 01:02, April 21, 2014 (UTC) ::The picture was left behind too. But it's lesser quality than the JBanton one. So I deleted it. ::PS: Ya forgot to remove everything when you plonked the redirect code. ---TacticalMaster (talk) 00:59, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :::Lol, my bad. Randomized (wall) 01:02, April 21, 2014 (UTC) E3 2012 Gameplay Demo We do not need a whole article based on a single video that can be implemented as a section on the Watch Dogs page. It contains superfluous content and just makes up for a futile reason to be on the mainspace. NinjaFatGuy (talk) 01:28, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Support for deletion for all reasons above. Randomized (wall) 01:30, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I've been thinking the same reason here. Regular Guy contemplates this is "essential information, just like you saw in Destinty Wiki and Halo Wiki." But it's merely just a Youtube video. Beside, who is going to search the term? We might as well move the video to the Watch Dogs page and merely let it be there. :However, I'm gonna need one more "for" vote so I can pass this deletion. ---TacticalMaster (talk) 01:39, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Hijack Digital Billboard I deleted this like about two times and it appears to have came back again for the third time. I haven't got time to delete it because I'm so busy, but now I need everybody's opinion: "Do you think this thing exist in the game?" ---TacticalMaster (talk) 03:32, May 11, 2014 (UTC) : I've gotta agree on this one, not even sure if there's a source for this ---Wolfie77 (talk) 03:43, May 11, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, so anyone else before I'll go ahead and delete this useless page? ---TacticalMaster (talk) 07:04, May 11, 2014 (UTC) :On IGN's article on all hackable things in Watch Dogs, it lists the ability to change electric billboards.---General Kaldon (talk) 07:07, May 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Well the problem is, there's no source for this page. ---TacticalMaster (talk) 02:14, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Okay, since the page continues to hang around without a reliable reference added, I've taken the liberty to just delete the third time and make sure it stays that way, unless there is a good source for that, or confirm it in the game when it comes out in five days. ---TacticalMaster (talk) 02:58, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Aiden's Smartphone May I see a reason why this page should be deleted? ---TacticalMaster (talk) 02:23, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Your talking about the profiler, which there is already a page for. 08:06, May 24, 2014 (UTC)Anonymous :I compared the two pages and the Profiler doesn't have the "Menu" description unlike the Aiden's Smartphone does, which also doesn't have information regarding to the "hacking" thing, too. Any regards to this? ---TacticalMaster (talk) 08:09, May 24, 2014 (UTC) MP-9mm Spam article, pretty much all that needs to be said. Randomized (wall) 22:11, May 26, 2014 (UTC) :Done. ---TacticalMaster (talk) 22:22, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Watch Dogs Xbox Achievements Now, I'm not exactly requesting for its content to be deleted, but perhaps this page can merge with Watch Dogs PlayStation Trophies to be renamed "Watch Dogs Trophies and Achievements" or "Watch Dogs Trophies/Achievements"? They contain the same information and we can simply add another table set for the Trophy and Gamerscore. NinjaFatGuy (talk) 03:38, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :I'll be honest here, I personally think we should move the achievement articles to category pages as it would make things far more simple, category is at bottom of the page, click category, got the information you were looking for and the other achievements as well. But it's just me, and I'm still...slightly stressed with so many new articles coming in. I'd support in the merge, or just putting it into a category page. Either is fine with me. Randomized (wall) 03:43, June 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Possibly, but having a mainspace article will allow ease of search rather than just containing it on a category page. Categories are really more to just have an ease of navigation for similar articles, not act like a mainspace article; informational. NinjaFatGuy (talk) 03:46, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :::That is true. Then yeah, I'd just be fine with a merge. Randomized (wall) 03:52, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :: - I oppose the merge because both PlayStation and Xbox have different information and It would be more convenient to have them separately and It shouldn't be a category.Kind regards, 03:48, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :::How exactly do they have different information? They contain the same thing but the trophy and gamerscore differences, which can be easily made into separate table columns. NinjaFatGuy (talk) 03:53, June 2, 2014 (UTC) ::The difference is that the Xbox edition of the games has 39 achievements and the PlayStation edition has 40 Trophies. Both Clear Signals and Freeway's achievement/trophies photos are different for both systems.--Sammydog1997 (talk) 04:01, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :::So we're keeping separate pages due to those small differences? We can add a "--" for the Gamerscore portion on the table for the Platinum. We can even add their own headings, but two separate pages are not required and are just redundant. They also contain the same links to the same pages; in an instance like that, it's not needed whatsoever. NinjaFatGuy (talk) 04:10, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah we know that they contain the same links since we created them. The pictures for Clear Signals and Freeway are different for both systems, how do you suppose to show the different? --Sammydog1997 (talk) 04:20, June 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::Are you sure they're different? Why would they switch two different images on other consoles? As I've said, we can also add separate headings to separate Xbox from PlayStation, but on the same page. It saves have the redundancy on two other pages. NinjaFatGuy (talk) 04:26, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :::::Here are the links of the websites that we used to make both those pages, this should show you that they are different. Don't ask me why there different ask Ubisoft. We also looked on the Xbox and PlayStation to see if the websites were correct and they are. :::::(Xbox) http://www.xboxachievements.com/game/watch-dogs/achievements/ :::::(PlayStation) http://www.playstationtrophies.org/game/watch-dogs/trophies/ --Sammydog1997 (talk) 04:36, June 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Nonetheless, we can still provide the similar info on a single page under their own headings. NinjaFatGuy (talk) 04:41, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Whatever, were got no real say in the matter so do what ever you want, merge the two. You should make a merge template instead of using a delete template. --Sammydog1997 (talk) 05:27, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Piledriver The Piledriver is actually a wepon in game obtained by completing level 5 in the drinking game so its page should stay I can start adding info that I have to the page if needed . The Huntsman (talk) 09:49, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Suspicion I believe I made this page before the merge and I've been thinking about it: The "Suspicion" in the game is only the "Stealth Detection" and the "911 Call." Since there are only two signs, I don't think Suspicion is necessary at all. Just a minor gameplay element. So what do you all think? ---TacticalMaster (talk) 05:23, June 3, 2014 (UTC) I think it's worth keeping because it is unique. Plus, it teaches users how to deal with certain stuff in-game such as stealth and Criminal Detections. ( ) 05:34, June 3, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 :Well, it only explains two things, as far as I know. You sure this is worth keeping? ---TacticalMaster (talk) 05:50, June 3, 2014 (UTC) :To me yes. Think about it. Lots of people may not yet have the game but still read up about stuff on the game. The more information they learn, the more they know how to play the game like a professional. Honestly, I see nothing wrong with the page at all. ( ) 06:01, June 3, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Alright, sorry for not replying soon. Too much stuff in college. So... I've been thinking about leaving it as it is. So what do you guys think? (Again, still caught up with college...) ---TacticalMaster (talk) 08:49, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Probability The only probability that actually made it into the game was the Crime Prediction one, and that's already covered in Crime Prediction System. Ssskoopa (talk) 11:31, June 5, 2014 (UTC) That's mentioned on that page, yes. The stress gauge on Poker might be considered a folding probability. 05:28, June 17, 2014 (UTC) One week later, I decided to delete this page because there isn't a lot of "this" happening in the actual game other than potential "Crime" and "Victim" ---TacticalMaster (talk) 21:28, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Music I don't know how long this has been up, but it's pretty much been like two to three weeks. Can I get a reason why this article should be removed? Otherwise, I'm going to leave it on the wiki after three days. ---TacticalMaster (talk) 18:17, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Darn me and my forgetfulness. Anyways, since nobody replied to this topic in their defense/statement, I kept the article here on this wiki. ---TacticalMaster (talk) 18:09, July 12, 2014 (UTC) No turning back pt 2 This is a real mission in act 4 and the 8th one to be exact. Instead of being deleted, it should be expanded.SilenT Viper (talk) 18:02, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Peephole why do you want to delete it its is a valid page it was spam but i fixed it LeMonBLOCK (talk) 22:30, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Maybe I should agree with what LeMonBLOCK was saying. Even with the Achievement all in red links and not even bothered being done, I think this single, stubby but still-ok page might be useful...for now. Besides, the one who put up the delete flag didn't put up a reason and/or left a message on this deletion debate wall. ---TacticalMaster (talk) 22:54, August 1, 2014 (UTC) one could simple flag a page and POOF! --> candidate for deletion (Perfections (talk) 06:01, October 19, 2014 (UTC))